In the initial stages of the development of touch display technologies, a touch display panel is formed by combining a touch panel and a display panel to achieve a touch display function. The touch panel and the display panel are needed to be prepared separately, thereby resulting in a high cost, a large thickness and a low productivity.
With the development of self-capacitive touch display integrated technology, a common electrode layer of an array substrate in the display panel may also serve as a touch electrode layer for self-capacitive touch detection, and a touch control operation and a display control operation are performed in a time-division manner by driving the common electrode in a time-division manner, thus the touch function and the display function may be achieved synchronously. In this way, the touch sensing electrode is integrated within the panel, thereby reducing the fabrication cost, improving the productivity and reducing the thickness of the panel greatly.
When the common electrode serves as the touch sensing electrode, the common electrode layer is needed to be divided into multiple separate touch electrodes. In order to control a touch operation and a display operation in a time-division manner, a touch sensing signal is needed to be provided for a respective touch electrode via a touch lead in a touch period of time, and a display driving voltage signal is needed to be provided for a respective touch electrode via the touch lead in a display period of time. However, the existing self-capacitive touch display device has a poor display effect.